Not Good Enough For You
by TechniCutie
Summary: Rigby and Eileen are struggling. Eileen would like a relationship, or just some notice - whereas Rigby isn't sure of any of his feelings, nor thinks he's good enough for Eileen! Just a big FLUFFY fic about them with some arguing and tears and relationshippy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

First Regular Show fic! I really love this pairing, uwaaaa ;_;

Disclaimer: I don't own the Regular Show!

Not Good Enough For You - Rigby x Eileen

Chapter 1:

It was another boring lunch break at the cafe, and both Mordecai and Rigby were waiting to be served. As usual, Mordecai - a twenty three year old blue jay with a love for video gaming and a certain young red bird - was busy dreaming after his unrequited love, who had her back turned to her admirer whilst serving a customer.

'Dude, she's totally like, gonna walk over any second now.' The blue bird snapped out of the dreamy state to look over to his friend, uninterested in the likes of Margaret. 'Any...second...'

'Dude, I'm telling you, stop talking.' Rigby silenced his friend who gave him a look of 'what the h?' Before trying to continue his sentence. Rigby stopped again. 'And before you even try saying it, today won't be the day, until you make it 'THE' day.' His sarcastic tone held some truth behind it though, and Mordecai slumped into the plastic chair beneath him.

'She's sooo...pretty. I mean how can ANYONE, be that beautiful? And smart...and talented...and...' Mordecai's words were beginning to bore Rigby, who took to leaning on the table, scanning the cafe for a waiter or waitress, or _someone_ to change the scenery.

After all, when Mordecai started a rant about his beloved, how was he going to stay awake long enough to get some decent food?

'Okay, boss. I won't be late tomorrow!'

Rigby's ears flicked in the direction of behind the counter. A door slammed, a sigh and a tired face appeared from around the corner. Eileen. Usually, he'd started calling her over repeatedly until she rushed to his table, but this time, he let it be.

_Whoa, she looks...bummed out_. The small mole had never looked like that before. She was always...perky. Awake. Bright. Happy.

Today, however, she took on the look of quite the opposite.

'Hey Eileen, you alright?' The said girl instantly brightened up a notch as he called her name, and she turned with a smile to meet Rigby, strangely concerned for her well-being. Actually, it wasn't strange. It was just that Eileen had never really needed to be concerned for. From his point of view, anyway.

Rushing to the table top, she greeted both of the guys with a pleasant 'smile'. A smile that was so lopsided and forced, even Rigby could tell. 'I-I'm fine, Rigby, just...' She trailed away, eyelids half-closing before shaking to awaken herself '...tired, that's all.'

He snorted, to which she was taken aback. 'You're so ditzy, Eileen. Jeez.' Biting her lip, Eileen's confidence was already starting to shred away. _I'm foolish to think he even gives a damn. Even as a friend. An aqquaintance, even. He barely takes any notice of what I do or feel anyway._

'I'm _tired_, not _ditzy._ At least I do my work- which makes me tired.' She turned her head away, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose whilst baring her eyes into the tiled floor beneath. 'Whereas you sit around all day; coming here for coffee which isn't neccessarily important- it doesn't improve your work speed. Play video games - yeah, like that makes a difference. Or pull pranks on your friends - yeah, like you have any close ones beside Mordecai.'

Eileen knew the words that had tumbled from her mouth were, well, unfair. There was _some _truth in them. _Okay, make that a lot. _He did goof off, he did spend a massive amount of time failing at video games and pranks were cropping up more often by the day. All the activites were with his partner-in-crime Mordecai, but that wasn't the point.

He did have close friends, at least she would've liked to think she was one of them._ Not after this, probably. _The thought rang through her mind miserably, dragging her down even more than the already low point she was stuck at. She loved his visits to the cafe, even if they weren't because of her waitress-job there. His pranks were funny. Gaming skills were improving. _Eh...than why do I feel so mad now?!_

Now it was Rigby's turn to be stunned. Eileen? Firing insults at him? Naw, that wasn't right. He blinked, met a fleeting connection with her eyes, expressionless and cold. "Hey, now don't start on me!" Heads turned to watch their little stunt, as Rigby fired against her, ready to fight 'to the death.' 'I work my butt off in the park and still have time to rest! Unlike you, you're so clumsy sometimes! I mean remember the great idea you had when you walked into the cafe _WITH NO GLASSES ON?!'_

'Oh, I'm sorry, not good enough for you?' She lifted her nose up, emotion turning sour, red in the face with irritation and embarassmentlk. 'Well, I'm sorry to fail to reach your standards, and this may come as a shock to you; but we're not all slackers!'

'Yeah well _I-'_

Mordecai shoved a feathered hand over his friend's mouth, before an uproar could start to flourish. 'Eileen, I'm sorry about that, eh...we'll be...heading out now.' He pushed Rigby out of his seat, beckoning him to let it be.

'Owww, man. Why've you gotta pick on me?'

'Start a protest like that and we'll play punchies.'

Rigby cringed inwardly, scrunching up his tiny fists, remembering the bruise on his forehead from the other day.

Punchies never ended well.

'Fine...' He uttered several curses under his breath, which Mordecai hoped were aimed at him, for Eileen's sake. Margaret had already joined Eileen's side, crouching beside her and soothing her smaller friend, who's anger had subsided and turned into tears of disgust.

'Bye Mar-' Rigby grabbed his friend's leg, and pushed him out of the glass door before he could even finish the name. "Dude, forget it." He murmured, mostly to himself, to which Mordecai responded, mouth agape and arms swinging up into the air.

'Dude, just because your love life isn't smooth, doesn't mean you mess up MINE.'

'Mordecai, seriously? You barely have friendship status with Margaret, nevermind relationship. And what's this about my love life? In case you haven't noticed, I DON'T HAVE ONE EITHER.'

'Ohhh, so now it's my fault? Good luck with that with Eileen, or maybe you'll reject her like all the other times.'

'STOP TALKING!'

The short raccoon stomped the pavement, looking sidewards in a sickly manner. 'I don't reject her, okay? I'm just...I'm not a good guy.'

Mordecai's expression softened slightly, despite their spat a few seconds before. 'Dude, I'm sorry but-'

'I'm going back to the park. Go back to the cafe if you want, I'll tell Benson or whatever, I'll cover for you.' Rigby called gruffly, dull tone barely scratching the surface of hearing. Walking away with a little hitch to his step, he slung some other words across his shoulder.

'Uhh...about Eileen. Don't really talk about it, okay? Suppose I'll...sort it out later when I get the chance.'


	2. Chapter 2

SO SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT I HAVE A PLOT IDEA NOW! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show!

Not Good Enough For You - Rigby x Eileen

Chapter 2:

Margaret, it isn't fair...'

The sympathetic girl patted Eileen's shoulder, sighing before biting her lip. Sighing had became coherent lately, for all the wrong reasons. 'I know, Eileen, I know.'

'I know boys are dense, but this just takes the biscuit.' Eileen whispered.. Another sigh, Margaret knew she was kind of in the same situation.

Mordecai was...what was the word, or phrase? _Clear of his feelings?_ Yeah, Margaret had a good idea of how he felt towards her, but what if they made a mistake? She couldn't take that chance yet. What if they broke up? What if they were never friends again? What if he began to _hate_ her?

At the moment, she was fine with their relationship being 'Friends with a possible future.'

'Margaret, are all of them like this?' Eileen's shaky question was more rhetorical, but she could settle with an answer.

'Boys? Yeah...I mean, look at the ones I've - and we've - dated! As if they believed we were gonna spend our lives with them!' She answered almost immeadiately, remembering the countless head-over-heels men that had walked in and out of her life many times.

Eileen blinked, rubbing her eyes. 'Suppose you're right. He'll get the message someday, surely.' Noticing the customers eyes that were still glued to her little incident, she hurried back into the kitchen with a second thought.

Margaret crossed her arms, looking to the tiled ground beneath in worry. 'Eileen...' She was truly distressed over her friend's misfortune with Rigby, the small mole deserved to have a chance at happiness - what with all that teasing and bullying a few years back, she'd always been conscious of her appearance and impressions.

But Rigby, despite knowing her hardships, wasn't making Eileen's life any easier.

A small figure slumped against the kitchen drawers, shuddering a bit at the memory in her mind. It wasn't fair. 'Rigby, why are you being so...ignorant?!' She cried, voice dropping into the shadows, realising she could easily be overheard.

'Everyone has it so easy, so perfect. Margaret's beautiful, Mordecai's practically begging for her; but they still they get along fine, their friendship barely contains any hate or arguments at all!' She sniffed indignantly, furrowing her brow.

_I watch customers every day; talking, chatting and laughing. Day after day I think, why can't we be like that? Without any tension or awkwardness... _She knew her feelings were pretty clear, or at least the effort to get along; but they clashed.

Rigby had a...certain deflect to whatever she said. 'Is it because I'm not pretty? Not a honest person? Not good enough?' She muttered to herself, letting her hair down before combing it through absently.

'Hello? Waitress?' She heard a customers agitated call from nearby, and with a hefty yawn she heaved herself from the floor, brushing the dust from her knees. 'Coming.' She said, preparing herself to walk back out into the cafe.

Margaret finished serving her own customer, meeting the fleeting gaze of her exhausted friend - who looked worse than when she had arrived that morning. _I've got to sort this, but Rigby's so...challenging..._

As if on cue, Mordecai pushed through the cafè doors. ._..But Mordecai isn't_. Margaret truly knew him way more than Rigby, despite knowing both boys for the same length of time. They just...had more of a connection.

'Mordecai!' She whispered, with a slight hiss. He didn't miss it.

'What?' But he already knew.

She rolled her eyes. 'Ugh. It's about...' She signalled over her shoulder. 'We need to talk about it!'

'When? How? We can't exactly-'

Margaret dragged him by the neck behind the service desk, into the room located at the back. 'I'm taking my lunch break early! Cover for me, Eileen!'

Eileen sighed, knowingly. 'You can't hide what you're trying to arrange from me, guys.' She muttered beneath her breath, yawning and continuing to scrub the counter-top.

'Right. Tell me, what is Rigby's problem?!' Margaret raised her voice a little, before trying to calm herself. Both of them stood in the tiny, darkened, back room; a little too close for comfort, but this was a serious conversation. 'Seriously, Mordecai! Does he even realise how badly he's hurting Eileen?'

Mordecai gulped, although tried to hide it the best he could. The stuffy space was choking him. 'Uh, Rigby's...kinda hard to explain.' He said, knowing that was barely acceptable.

'You're telling me. She only wants to be friends; come on, tell him to give her a chance!'

'Oh, I have! Don't worry about that!' He replied sarcastically, tapping his feather fingers on the wall. 'I'm not blind, I know she's hurting. Trust me, Rigby'll...sort it out in his own time.'

'He better get his act together soon, or Eileen'll be having way more sleepless nights worrying about it.'

Mordecai narrowed his eyes, pondering. '...Wait, all that yawning was because she'd stayed up thinking about Rigby?'

Margaret rubbed her arms, looking down to the floor with a sigh. 'She didn't tell me that, but if I'd have to guess, I'd say so. And other issues.'

'Oh, yeah, _those_ issues.' He felt a pang of pity for his small female friend, before continuing; 'Look, all in all, Rigby's just...embarassed. Like, super, mega frustrated with himself. Suppose he doesn't want to show a caring, affectionate side...' Receiving a disapproving look from Margaret, he muttered, 'But I _guess_ I'll talk to him, huh?'

'Huh, I _guess_ you will.' And that was that. Instead of leaving the cafe with a cup of coffee like he'd intended, Mordecai found himself trekking to the park _without_ a beverage.


End file.
